


Much Ado About Nothing

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Работа в полиции отнимает много времени и сил, и однажды Ян и Тоби решают помочь своему коллеге Кристиану найти девушку.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Érik Lamela, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen





	Much Ado About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

— Ещё по одной или по домам? — спросил Тоби, оглядывая блестящие в неярком свете бара пивные краны. Ян мягко тронул его за плечо и вытащил из кармана кошелёк:  
— Не знаю, как Крис, а мы домой.  
Он кивнул бармену и, оставив под пустым стаканом несколько купюр, встал с табурета. Прихватив со стойки фуражку, он хлопнул Тоби по колену и глянул на Кристиана, который так и не отставил в сторону свой бокал.  
— Идите, конечно, голубки, — сказал тот, почувствовав его взгляд. — На следующий удачный арест подарю вам пачку презервативов.  
Он часто подкалывал их с каменным лицом, и не всегда было понятно, шутит ли он или говорит серьезно, но Ян и Тоби уже давно привыкли к этому. Их маленький отряд в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками Лондонской полиции на этом и строился: Кристиан периодически одёргивал слишком уж рисковавших собой товарищей, а они в ответ с пониманием относились к его вечной холодности.  
— Долго не сиди, завтра в полдень совещание.  
— Хорошо, мамочка, — Крис пожал Яну руку и, махнув Тоби на прощание, снова подозвал бармена.  
Тоби, подхватив куртку, пошёл следом за Яном и взял его за руку на пороге. Руки у него были холодные и слегка влажные после стенок бокала с пивом, но Яну это прикосновение всё равно нравилось. Что уж говорить — ему просто нравился Тоби.  
Они пришли в отдел в один месяц — после академии и работы по обмену в Амстердаме. Ян ещё на континенте приметил высокого и носатого сержанта, который обучал новичков контактному бою. Заметил — и немного влип. Приглашая Тоби выпить пива после работы в первый раз, он краснел и пытался самого себя убедить, что это — вовсе не свидание. На второй раз — что это свидание точно на одну ночь и никакого будущего у них нет. Сейчас, спустя два года, Ян готовил ему завтрак по утрам перед сменой и был его первым контактом для уведомления в страховой компании, и всё равно каждый раз улыбался, кода Тоби брал его за руку.  
— Домой? — спросил Тоби, поглаживая его пальцы и другой рукой выбирая в приложении такси на телефоне адрес.  
— Домой, — согласился Ян.  
До их квартиры на Уиллоби-лэйн можно было бы и пешком дойти, но после тяжёлого дня и пинты в баре между полицейским участком и домом престарелых Ян не очень хотел шевелиться, тем более, небо над севером Лондона затянуло тучами.  
В машине Тоби собственнически положил ладонь ему на колено и, притиснувшись плечом к его боку, усмехнулся.  
— Крис прав — мы иногда ведём себя омерзительно.  
— Мы не целуемся после задержаний...  
— Поправка: мы больше не целуемся после задержаний.  
Ян рассмеялся, вспоминая лицо констебля, который стал невольным свидетелем того поцелуя, и долгую речь начальника, суть которой сводилась к официальному запрету служебных романов. Тогда на волне первого участия Лондонской полиции в прайде на это закрыли глаза, но с тех пор они старались не особо демонстрировать свои отношения на работе. Поэтому единственным наблюдателем внутри отдела был Кристиан Эриксен — аналитик, один из лучших стрелков отдела и на удивление спокойный человек для того, кто добровольно работал с Тоби и Яном. Хотя другой бы не прижился.  
— Нам нужно найти ему девушку, — сказал Тоби, когда машина притормозила у поворота к их улице. — Я серьёзно.  
— Нордическую блондинку с железным характером? — хохотнул Ян, запуская руку в карман на джинсах Тоби в поисках ключей. — Да они смёрзнутся во время первого поцелуя, как если лизнуть качели зимой.  
— Ян, я серьёзно, — Тоби сам достал ключи, поймал Яна за запястье и указал кивком на дверь. — Вот, мы сейчас возвращаемся домой — в наш с тобой дом, и это круто, а он сидит там в баре. И кого он там видит? Коллег и бодрых старичков из дома престарелых?  
— Медсестёр, официанток...  
— Мы всегда садимся за стойку, так что видит он только Эрика.  
— Ну, там есть, на что посмотреть, — многозначительно протянул Ян и коротко глянул на Тоби, который на миг нахмурился, а потом широко усмехнулся, поняв, что Ян его просто подкалывает. Хотя, да, пожалуй, на Эрика Ламелу можно было и посмотреть.  
Он работал в полицейском баре, а выглядел так, будто не за стойкой мечется от стакана к стакану, а по подиуму дефилирует: всегда белоснежный воротничок рубашки, подхваченный пижонской бабочкой, перетянутые резинками рукава, поднятые до локтей так, что становилась видна смуглая кожа и сильные мускулы, и фартук, всегда туго завязанный на талии. Он был одинаково дружелюбен и с полицейскими, которые рассказывали ему о жутких убийствах и бытовых драках, и со стариками, которые играли в бинго по четвергам и мерились степенью отказа печени. Он даже над шутками Кристиана смеялся, хотя Ян и думал, что делал он это из вежливости.  
— Интересно, есть ли у него сестра? — спросил Тоби, снимая в прихожей кроссовки, и взъерошил Яну чёлку: — Надо будет спросить в следующий раз.

— Девушку? — переспросил Эрик, полируя бокал салфеткой, прежде чем налить в него пива. — Почему вы решили, что ему нужна девушка?  
Что-то было в его голосе, что заставило Яна на миг запнуться, но Тоби тут же заговорил, и это ощущение пропало. Он высказал все те же аргументы, что перечислял Яну пару дней назад, а потом добавил:  
— И вообще, он слишком много времени после работы проводит здесь, сопьётся ещё.  
— Не сопьётся, — Эрик улыбнулся и поставил стакан со светлым перед Тоби, а потом упёрся локтями в стойку в двух сантиметрах от тарелки с бургером Яна. — Рассказывайте ваш план, это очень интересно.  
— Ну, — растерянно протянул Тоби, — вообще-то, мы надеялись, что с планом поможешь ты.  
— Потому что мы пока только хакнули базу транспортных нарушений и скачали оттуда всех женщин от двадцати трёх до двадцати семи лет, чтобы потом послать Криса искать у них травку, и нам нужно, чтобы ты отобрал самых симпатичных.  
— А то мы в девушках разбираемся даже хуже, чем в балете, — добавил Тоби, отпивая, и Эрик фыркнул:  
— Горе-романтики... Как вы вообще встречаться начали с таким подходом?  
Тоби и Ян только переглянулись. Не рассказывать же Эрику о том, как на следующий же день после отличной совместно проведённой ночи Тоби вытаскивал Яна из-под пуль, а потом неделю кормил его невкусной больничной едой с ложки, потому что простреленной рукой сам Ян есть не мог.  
— Значит, так, слушайте, что можно сделать... — он подтянул к себе стопку салфеток и, вытащив из кармана фартука ручку, начал записывать. — Во-первых, отправлять полицейского к девушке — это неправильно. Кристиан будет лицом, облечённым властью, и это будет не влюблённость, а насилие над девушками. Если вы так сделаете, пожалуюсь Дайеру, у них с Деле как раз план по арестам серийных насильников не выполняется который месяц, — Эрик на миг отвлёкся, чтобы махнуть рукой как раз вошедшему в бар Дайеру, и Ян невольно подтянулся.  
— Хорошо, скачанную базу я уничтожу, — покладисто сказал он, но Эрик покачал головой:  
— Не стоит, девушек можно оставить оттуда, но поменять план, и вместо полицейского отправить им цветы с визиткой Кристиана, будто он просто ошибся адресом. Хотя бы одна из них перезвонит по телефону с визитки — чем не повод познакомиться?  
— Ты гений, — серьёзно сказал Тоби, залпом ополовинивая бокал. Ян был с ним не согласен, но молчал.  
— Во-вторых, — продолжил Эрик, шутливо поклонившись в ответ на комплимент, — можно обязать его пойти на следующее благотворительное мероприятие от полиции и поиграть в игру "А вы знаете Теда?"  
Увидев непонимание на лице Тоби, Эрик удивлённо поднял брови:  
— Вы не смотрели "Как я встретил вашу маму"? — Тоби и Ян синхронно покачали головами, и Эрик только отмахнулся:  
— Ладно, потом объясню, просто запомните это, — он сделал пометку на второй салфетке, на которой уже виднелись брызги кетчупа от бургера Яна, и потянул из стопки следующую: — Ну, и в-третьих, классическая ситуация "Девушка в беде". Уж это-то вы должны знать.  
— Организовать нападение на беззащитную красотку, которую Крис героически спасёт? — неуверенно спросил Ян. Эта идея казалась ему всё более бредовой, но Тоби и Эрика было уже не остановить, он это видел.  
— Вот именно, — Эрик даже пальцами прищёлкнул, будто радуясь догадке. — Главное — найти такую беззащитную красотку, которая потом не подаст на вас в суд, если догадается.  
Тоби вытащил из рюкзака папку с распечатками базы дорожных происшествий и шлёпнул ею о стойку:  
— Отличный план, — сказал он. — Давайте найдём подходящих дам!

Выписанных из базы девушек — симпатичные, живущие неподалёку, отмечены за превышение скорости — они поделили на три части, по три на человека. Потратить ради счастья друга шестьдесят фунтов на три букета было можно, так они решили, и Ян, сделав свою часть работы, потянулся и откинулся на спинку стула. Вложенная во все девять конвертов записка гласила: "Дорогая Сабрина, прошлая ночь была великолепна. Ты не спросила мой номер, поэтому посылаю его тебе". Почему Сабрина? Потому что среди отобранных из базы дорожной полиции девушек не было ни одной с таким именем. За прочий текст отвечал Ламела, и, кажется, он подошёл к делу со всей ответственностью.  
Доставка была назначена на час дня — как раз к окончанию еженедельного совещания, чтобы до Криса точно дозвонилась та самая не-Сабрина.  
— Мне кажется, мы делаем какую-то херню, — сказал Ян, поймав Тоби на выходе с совещания. Шансов отменить заказ уже не было. Из совещания Ян не запомнил почти ничего — он слишком переживал из-за их шалости и то и дело поглядывал на Криса. Тот, казалось, тоже нервничал, то и дело поглядывая на телефон, и это не было на него похоже.  
— Мы часто делаем какую-то херню, — философски отозвался Тоби. — В этот раз мы делаем её с благими намерениями.  
— Ты же помнишь, куда ими выстлана дорога?  
— На свадьбу коллеги, — хохотнул Тоби и пристроился в толпе полицейских поближе к Кристиану. — Привет, ты какой-то нервный сегодня.  
— Звонка жду, — спокойно ответил тот, сжимая в ладони телефон. — Кстати, что мы будем делать с арсеналом на Хайберри-хилл? Нам согласовали операцию?  
— Это не наш участок, — Тоби расстроенно вздохнул. — Так что ждём межведомственников, ты же знаешь, как медленно они принимают решения.  
— Пока принимают, у нас следующая партия химии на рынок выйдет, — проворчал Кристиан, но тут же отвлёкся на звонок.  
Тоби схватил Яна за руку и многозначительно поднял брови: время было подходящее, номер на экране телефона не определился, так что это явно была одна из выбранных барышень. Ян втайне надеялся, что это одна из его группы — он уйму времени потратил, выбирая самые красивые букетики до двадцати фунтов.  
— Да, по поводу цветов, — тихо сказал Кристиан в трубку, и Ян весь обратился в слух, не замечая, что стискивает руку Тоби посреди коридора, заполненного коллегами. — Да, спасибо, что перезвонили, вам нужно их доставить... Что? Это какая-то ошибка, подождите... Что именно там было написано?! — в его обычно спокойном голосе прорезались нотки, которые Ян до этого слышал только на допросах, с которыми Кристиан справлялся лучше их обоих: что-то холодное, опасное, как дуло пистолета, приставленное к подбородку. Ян даже невольно дёрнул головой, будто уворачиваясь от этого прикосновения, и в этот момент голос Криса изменился, стал почти добрым: — Я вас понял, милая София, спасибо, что перезвонили, действительно, я ошибся. Могу я как-то исправить эту ошибку? Кофе? Отлично, спасибо. Я вам перезвоню.  
Он затолкал телефон в карман джинсов и, покачав головой, повернулся к Яну с Тоби:  
— Так вот, арсенал на Хайберри, — сказал он. — Я попробую сегодня повысить статус этой задачи...  
— София, — многозначительно сказал Тоби, перебив его. — Что за София?  
— Кое-кто в этом отделе ещё уважает право на частную жизнь, — Кристиан спокойно посмотрел на умирающего от любопытства Тоби, но Ян видел, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Кажется, можно было начинать ликовать и не переходить к плану Б, который включал в себя просмотр двух сезонов какого-то американского ситкома, и тем более, к плану С, о возможных последствиях которого даже задумываться не хотелось.  
Вечером, оставив Кристиана, зарывшегося по самую светлую макушку в бумаги, на работе, Ян и Тоби зашли к Эрику отчитаться. На стойке рядом с их любимыми табуретами стоял огромный букет подсолнухов. Ян видел сегодня такой на сайте одного из цветочных магазинов и примерно представлял, сколько он может стоить.  
— Ты обстоятельно подошёл к вопросу, — Тоби отщипнул лепесток у одного из цветков, и сел на табурет, — зато нам повезло больше. София из списка Яна перезвонила, и я слышал в телефонном разговоре слово "кофе".  
— И Крис почти улыбался, когда говорил по телефону.  
— Да ну? — сдержанно переспросил Эрик. — Значит, сегодня он точно не придёт?  
— Да, но сегодня не поэтому. У нас есть одно дело, которое его не отпускает, — Ян с удовольствием ткнулся носом в рыжие лепестки, зная, что Тоби сейчас смотрит на него и на то, как от золотистого цвета букета на его скулах становится лучше видно веснушки. Он чувствовал его взгляд затылком, и от этого ощущения становилось будто бы теплее.  
— Арсенал на Хайберри, я знаю, — Эрик вздохнул и отодвинул вазу подальше, чтобы было куда поставить бокалы. — Что вы на меня так смотрите? В этом баре слишком много полицейских, а я умею слушать и точно могу сказать, что, пока это дело не сдвинется с мёртвой точки, не видать Софии своего кофе.  
— Значит, будем двигать, — Тоби хрустнул пальцами, отложил фуражку на стойку и прислонился виском к плечу Яна. — Завтра.

Арсенал на Хайберри навяз на зубах у всего отдела. Там недавно сменился глава группировки, и из-за этого шёл передел влияния на всём севере Лондона. Отдел по противодействию бандам, коллеги из убойного и даже чопорные детективы, следящие за отмывом денег, с Фуллхэм-роуд — все сейчас смотрели в сторону арсенала и ждали, когда же бомбанёт. Их отделу тоже доставалось: из-за смены власти на рынок хлынул целый водопад синтетических наркотиков, которые сбывали по всему северу, и босс уже три месяца гонял подчинённых в хвост и гриву, ожидая хоть какого-то продвижения и новых зацепок. Так что Эрик был прав — пока этот вопрос не решится, свободного времени на кофе у Кристиана точно не будет. Тоби и Ян вообще только месяц назад, когда первый запрос на проведение операции по аресту верхушки банды отдали на согласование, вспомнили, что такое ужинать после работы. До этого они просто приезжали домой, ели замороженную пиццу и падали спать, а Крис и вовсе пару раз ночевал в участке.  
Как, видимо, и сегодня.  
— Никакой личной жизни, — шёпотом сказал Ян, и Тоби рядом с ним кивнул, поджав губы. Кристиан спал на рабочем месте, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и на его обычно чистом и прибранном столе царил невообразимый бардак: какие-то бумаги, пара картонных стаканчиков из-под кофе с логотипом бара Эрика, бритва и зубная щётка в стаканчике с маркерами. Сняв со спинки стула Криса пиджак, Тоби накинул его на плечи Кристиана и оглянулся на Яна. Весь его вид просто кричал о помощи, и Ян, вздохнув, поманил его пальцем прочь из кабинета. Плотно прикрыв дверь, он прислонился спиной к стене и посмотрел на Тоби.  
— Он так не только до свадьбы — до первого свидания не доживёт, — решительно хрустнув пальцами, Ян оттолкнулся лопатками от стены и нахмурился: — Сейчас я возьму его отчёты, мы разберём их в комнате для допросов, пока он спит в кабинете, и отнесём Почеттино на разбор, и пусть он назначает операцию на субботу. Мы или сделаем это срочно, либо не сделаем никогда.  
Ян и сам не заметил, как повысил голос, но он видел, как Тоби смотрит на него во время этой короткой, но пламенной речи. Как в первый вечер в пивном баре Амстердама, когда они заняли почётное предпоследнее место в барном квизе, и Ян азартно выкрикивал неправильные ответы, взмахивая руками. Нежность, гордость и затаённая улыбка — вот что было в этом взгляде, и от него у Яна будто крылья выросли. Как мышь, он прокрался в кабинет и осторожно вытащил из-под локтя Криса папку с бумагами. Зная педантичность Эриксена, он был уверен, что остальные материалы уже давно лежат в общей папке их отдела, тщательно пронумерованные и проименованные, со всеми соответствующими связями между документами. Под пальцами Криса лежал его мобильник, и Ян даже на миг был готов вытащить его и проверить, писал ли он Софии романтичные сообщения вечером, но это было слишком даже для них с Тоби, и Ян на цыпочках вышел из кабинета, прижимая папку к животу.  
В конце концов, их ждала работа.  
Эриксен за ночь провернул огромную работу: он отсмотрел несколько суток записей с видеокамер, отметил частотность появления всех фигурантов дела Хайберри-хилл в предполагаемой штаб-квартире банды и даже спрогнозировал наилучшие даты для операции. Он проверил отчёты от химиков, которые разбирали на молекулы синтетические наркотики из разных частей города, и смог найти общие черты в составе примесей — косвенное доказательство для суда, но достаточное обоснование для проведения повторных экспертиз, которые смогли бы это подтвердить. Он даже добрался до отчётов баллистиков, чтобы привязать один висяк с огнестрелом к работе банды с Хайберри-хилл.  
— Отпуск ему выбьем после этого дела, — сказал Тоби, присвистнув, когда они с Яном закончили разбирать бумаги. — На две недели.  
— На три, — хрипло сказал Эриксен с порога. — Неделю я буду спать, потом на неделю уеду, а потом — ещё неделю спать.  
— Да ты на третий день без работы взвоешь, — усмехнулся Тоби, — и будешь выпрашивать материалы хоть по какому-нибудь делу, чтобы размять мозг.  
— Возможно, — Крис потянулся, похлопал себя по щекам и спросил: — Я к Эрику за кофе, вам что-нибудь принести?  
— Чёрный мне и латте для Тоби, — ответил Ян, не поднимая головы от бумаг. — Соевое молоко, щепотка корицы.  
— Любовь — это знать его заказ в кофейне, — прокомментировал Кристиан гробовым голосом. — Понял. Без меня только к боссу не ходите.  
Когда он вышел, Тоби ещё почти минуту смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь.  
— Мне показалось, или он улыбался?  
— Не показалось, — Ян пожал плечами. — Недосып и хорошо сделанная работа. Я бы не удивился, даже если бы он начал петь.  
— Ты отрицаешь очевидное. Так улыбаются люди с наладившейся личной жизнью, поверь мне, я хорошо изучил твою физиономию.  
— На себя посмотри, — с непередаваемой нежностью в голосе ответил Ян и снова ткнулся носом в бумаги. До бара Эрика было десять минут пешком и столько же обратно, плюс время на приготовление трёх порций кофе. У них было всего полчаса, чтобы допечатать отчёт и предупредить босса о встрече.

В целом, можно было сказать, что операция прошла хорошо. Всего два копа в больнице, и оба с несерьёзными ранениями, и ни одного трупа. Яну даже немного стыдно было за то, что он пытался отговорить Тоби идти. Вечером перед операцией захвата они поругались из-за этого, потому что Ян настаивал, что идти туда, даже с группой спецназа на подстраховке, слишком опасно, а Тоби в ответ предлагал не идти тогда вместе, всем отрядом, раз уж это так рискованно. Ян от безысходности даже позвонил Кристиану, который поднял трубку, выслушал всё это, а потом коротко усмехнулся и посоветовал лечь спать уже, обнять Тоби перед сном и не думать об этом до следующего дня. Такой совет от Эриксена вместо какой-нибудь нудной статистики потерь со стороны полиции в подобных операциях настолько выбил Яна из колеи, что он незамедлительно решил ему последовать. Кстати, помогло.  
Сам Крис во время операции отличился два раза: предупредительным выстрелом в ногу одного из членов банды и добровольной помощью экспертам, которые опыляли дактилоскопическим порошком лабораторию по изготовлению наркотиков в подвальном помещении штаб-квартиры. В участок он вернулся позднее остальных, плюхнулся на своё кресло и, потянувшись, с усмешкой посмотрел на Тоби:  
— Когда мне ждать обещанный отпуск?  
— Когда до суда дело дойдёт, — Крис вытянул губы трубочкой, но не засвистел — просто выдохнул, и Тоби тут же добавил: — Но пару выходных можешь взять. И чтобы до следующей среды мы тебя здесь не видели.  
Он поправил ладонью папки на своём столе — их принесли только что с места операции — и покосился на Яна.  
— Да, — сказал тот, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — Документами мы займёмся завтра, а сейчас по домам.  
Ян убрал запасной пистолет в ящик стола, смахнул в мусорное ведро пакет из-под сэндвичей и указал своим коллегам на дверь. Тоби и Криса упрашивать не пришлось — они оба вышли из кабинета с такой поспешностью, с какой школьники убегают с последнего урока, и Ян с радостью последовал за ними. Он уже предвкушал ленивый вечер дома под боком у Тоби: индийская еда из ресторанчика на углу, какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм, от которого они уснут, не досмотрев даже до середины, шутки, понятные только им двоим, и никаких разговоров о работе.  
— О, Эрик, привет, — сказал Тоби, когда они вышли на крыльцо участка. — А что ты тут?..  
Кристиан легко сбежал по ступенькам, остановился на последней, и Эрик, привстав на цыпочки легко поцеловал его в щёку.  
— Почему я постоянно должен забирать тебя из полицейского участка?  
— Потому что я тут работаю, в конце концов, — Ян был готов поклясться, что слышал в голосе Кристиана знакомую до каждой ноты нежность. — Пора бы привыкнуть.  
Тоби повернулся к Яну и, взяв его за руку, шёпотом попросил:  
— Ущипни меня.  
— Эй, только не при всех, — довольно громко сказал Кристиан, который, кажется, от души наслаждался выражением их с Яном лиц.  
— Но София! — воскликнул Тоби, тоже спускаясь по ступенькам, и Крис пожал плечами:  
— Довольно милая девушка. Я дал ей адрес бара, и Эрик всё ей подробно рассказал, а она только посмеялась и почему-то решила, что мне повезло с друзьями.  
— Но Эрик!  
— Я и не думал, что вы поведётесь на эти способы, которые я нарисовал вам на салфетках, — Ламела только руками развёл. — Честно, если вы к работе хоть вполовину так же обстоятельно подходите, я удивлён, что вы всё ещё не подсидели своего босса.  
— Но...  
— Хватит, — сказал Крис, рассмеявшись. — Это было весело, и мне приятна эта забота, но, пожалуйста, больше никогда не пытайтесь найти мне девушку.  
— Или парня, — добавил Эрик, беря Криса за руку. — Ну что, по домам?  
Кристиан улыбнулся, мягко тронул его за плечо и вытащил из кармана ключи от машины.  
— Не знаю, как вы с Тоби, а мы — домой.


End file.
